A Typical Tuesday
by littlepinkdot5
Summary: A cold winter day brings Cloud memories from the past and a showdown with an old enemy.


Disclaimer!: The characters in this story belong to Square-Enix's Final Fantasy 7. I did not create them, just the scenario. Now with that out of the way please enjoy my story. =^^=

It was snowing in Edge. Large heavy flakes falling in a blinding curtain that whipped up against building and person alike on the biting wind's whim. Cloud hadn't wanted to go outside. The snow always made the gel in his hair freeze like a cluster of icicles, which would then slowly melt wreaking his hair style and keeping his head perpetually wet throughout the entire day. Of course when Cloud woke up this morning and found that not a scrap of food existed in his entire house, he was reminded that sometimes one comfort must be sacrificed for another.

So putting on a pair of glasses, his heaviest warmest coat, gloves, scarf, boots and hat (which he also didn't usually wear for related hair reasons), opened the door and steeped out into the blustering barrage of snow. The storm was so thick that Cloud could only see a few yards in front of him, but that was enough to tell him that there was a good two in a half feet of white-chillyness covering everything, which meant he would have to make this journey on foot. Great.

_At least_, he though as a gust of snow hit him in the face, _I'll be walking__** with **__the wind on my way back._

So sinking his head deep within the bundled warmth of his own coat and scarf Cloud bent his body into the wind, beginning his long struggle towards the grocery store.

In under a minute all the mucus in his nose was frozen… Great.

The groceries landed on the counter with a loud sympathy of disjointed clanging right before the soaking wet paper bags disintegrated in Clouds hands. Setting his winter clothing back into their respected places within the closet Cloud looked at the large puddles from tracked snow which were quickly forming in his apartment. Sighing at the mess Cloud checked his watch in time to see the small digital dashes change from 10:59a.m. to 11:00a.m. This was followed by his cell phone's alarm telling him that he had exactly an hour before his appointment.

_Good,_ Cloud thought. _This means I have enough time to take a nice long warm shower. _

Grabbing a rag hanging from the stove's handle Cloud did a quick mop up of the floor, then sprinted into the bathroom. Someday Cloud liked to think that he would be rich enough to afford a bathroom with an actual _**bath**_, but for now the small shower with accompany cramped toilet, sink and wall mirror did well enough. As long as the water stayed hot he was happy, though Cloud did wish his shower didn't leak quite so much. Turning the shower on to give the water time to heat up Cloud removed his clothing and then glanced in the mirror just in time to see a tall silver figure step into the bathroom doorway.

"Cloud!" The figure proclaimed dramatically in a deep low voice. "I have returned! And now come to seek my rev-"

"Holy shit!" Cloud yelled startled so, that he jumped backwards while at the same time trying to turn in an effort to face the intruder. Slipping on the puddle made by his wet cloths and leaking water Cloud fell into the open shower.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted up at the figure towering in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Well I-" Sephiroth started, looking mildly confused as to the outburst that had stopped his well practiced dialoged. Looking down a slight pink blush colored his otherwise white complexion as he beheld the very naked and annoyed Cloud prone on the floor. Turning so that he was facing away into the living room Sephiroth clasped his hands behind his back.

"We have an appointment today and I was getting rather cold outside. This former bodies' owner didn't have a home you see, and I, ah, apologize. I didn't realize you were unrobed."

"I was in the bathroom; the shower was on; what did you think I was doing?" Cloud replied testily getting up off the floor.

"Well most people would have closed the door…"

"Out!" Cloud cried and Sephiroth felt himself pushed out the doorway, into the living room, with the bathroom door slamming shut behind him.

Sephiroth stood there for a moment, the image of Cloud's body in all his glorious perfection still fresh in his mind's eye, before taking a small look around the apartment. It was the same one that they had met in last time. Same small living room with accompanying bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. Sephiroth was surprised at how well Cloud had cleaned the place up. The only differences was the cardboard taped to a window frame whose glass had yet to be replaced, and the obvious lack of furniture, besides what must be Clouds bed.

Ending his tour in the kitchen Sephiroth noted the soggy mash of groceries sprawled out on the counter. _This is very unlike Cloud_, He thought picking through the jumbled items. _Usually he has everything put neatly away. That tends to be why wreaking his house is so fun._ Discovering a box of Earl Gray tea within the mess of wet paper Sephiroth put that aside, then went back and politely knocked on the bathroom door.

_Ahhhh…_Cloud thought as the warm water cascaded down his body driving the cold away while the heat worked into his bones. Cloud closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of water hitting his skin and dripping off his noise, lips, and hair. Smiling, his lovely reprieve of bliss was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is it Sephiroth?" Cloud asked with a sigh.

Sephiroth opened the bathroom door slightly so Cloud could hear him better, and was met with a puff of gentle steam.

"May I have a bag of your Earl Gray tea?" He asked watching the steam curl and spill out of the shower and around his coat. Another sigh issued from behind the tinted glass and Clouds seloet nodded.

"Sure, whatever. The teakettle is under the sink. Help yourself."

"Thank you." Sephiroth said nodding his head politely, before closing the door.

Back in the living room, his encounter with the steam suddenly caused Sephiroth to realize how cold the small apartment was. Spotting a neglected looking thermostat on the far side of the room he moved to inspect it. The dial was set firmly on 70 faringhight, but the entire contraption was bent at a rather odd angle. Putting his hand in front of the nearby vent Sephiroth confirmed that the heating was indeed malfunctioning.

Reentering the kitchen Sephiroth went about preparing himself some tea noting with satisfaction that Cloud still had his favorite cup; which if he bothered to think about it Sephiroth would realize that this was likely because it was _**Cloud's**_ _**favorite**_ cup. He had always though the cartoon images of the cockabo and hunter wrapped around the side was amusing.

Taking his tea with him back into the living room Sephiroth stood and watched the snow fall outside. The snow on his coat and long silver hair continued to melt and drip on the carpeted floor.

Meanwhile Cloud had finally managed to wash all the gel out of his hair. He would have liked to stay in the shower longer, but Sephiroth was here, and since he was an hour early Cloud though they might as well start now then later. Wiping the steam from the small mirror Cloud brushed his hair then scuffed it a bit so it wouldn't lay completely flat. Cloud didn't use to care about what his hair looked like, but then one day Zack told him he liked his bed hair…

Hanging up his wet cloths over the shower door Cloud wrapped a towel around his waist then opened the door to the chilly living room. He saw Sephiroth standing in front of the one unbroken window sipping tea out of the cup Zack had got him as gift. Cloud owned only two cups, and Sephiroth always choose that one. Rolling his eyes Cloud went into the bed room to find something dry to ware.

"Your heater is broken." Sephiroth said when Cloud reemerged.

"Yah." Cloud replied moving past him into the kitchen to poor himself a cup of tea. "You broke it remember?"

"I did? Hummmm." Turning Cloud caught the reflection of Sephiroth's small cruel smile as he likely went about reliving that brief moment of destruction. Taking his tea into the living room Cloud stood behind Sephiroth with his back against the wall. Minutes passed in silence as the two men quietly sipped their tea.

At last Cloud placed his empty cup on the counter then went to the closet and retrieved his most prized possession. The buster sword, the last thing Zack had ever given him. Cloud's cell phone rang as he returned to the living room with the sword.

"Hello?"

"Cloud? This is Tifa. I can't believe I actually caught you. You really should answer your phone more often. Anyway I just got a call from Cid. He says there's some sort of trouble happening at the old ShinRa plant. He's there with Yuffie right now and wants you to help cheek it out." Cloud nodded.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. Be careful Cloud."

"Hum. I will."

"Oh, one more thing I got that part you need to repair the heater. I'll bring it over when the storm calms down a bit Ok?" Cloud smiled.

"Yah, that sounds great. Thank you Tifa."

"Yup no problem."

Closing the cell phone and placing it back inside his pocket Cloud looked up at Sephiroth who was still turned towards the window.

" I'm ready," Cloud said." But this time we do it outside."

Sephiroth turned a dark smile on his face. "As you wish." He replied opening the window, a blast of cold and snow engulfing him. "I live to fight you Cloud," Sephiroth's low voice mocked from behind the snow and darkness. "It doesn't matter where, and someday I will triumph." With that he jumped out of the opening with Cloud and his buster sword following close behind.

.


End file.
